Toaru no Railgun
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: <html><head></head>Misaka Mikoto, that was her name and her stigma, she was one of the City's greatest weapons but now only few remembered her or more like were permitted to know that she even existed. Banned into the darkness, forgot by the City, hunted by unknown peers, hurt and scarred she swore veangance and she will get it. Her goal, killing Aleister Crowley.</html>
1. Chapter 1

What an unlucky day. Kamiyou Touma thought whilst running from a group of goons.

Why he was chased you ask? Because he _just _couldn't ignore a damsel in distress even if the girl in her baseball jacket and pants looked more than capable of taking care of these guys. But as it stood he always helped others who looked to be in danger.

Which was the other reason he had an unlucky day. Today he had to at least help four other girls with their over attached boyfriends, two of whom had their own gang members and one who was actually a Lv4 Pyrochinesis which resulted in Touma running from goons, again, and trying to prevent the Lv4 from actually lighting up the district.

That happened in the morning.

After that he help an elderly researcher lady reach her office from district seven to five. Doesn't sound like much right? Wrong. He had to carry the lady on his back while running from a group of goons the elderly lady upset with her motherly advices. Seriously what was wrong with the thugs in Academy City?

Maybe it was the fact that it was the city of science? Maybe it was because there were approximately 2,8 million people living here in isolation from the world. Or it could be that it was a given that these thugs as well as himself were just lab rats for the researchers in Academy City. You heard right. Academy City was the largest research facility in the world dedicated in creating and developing supernatural abilities.

That's right, superpowers. Academy Cities ultimate purpose was to create Espers, supermen and specimen alike, with the consent to experiment on them. Therefore children from outside the city were "imported" into the city, hence consent. Yes, the parents of these children let them live in a city were said children were experimented on to create abnormal powers that set them aside from normal society.

You see once these children develop their powers, they cannot return to their everyday life, considering that they are constantly taking drugs and undergo special curricular aka brain massages, it would be quiet understandable that these thugs who still couldn't develop their abilities would lash out uncontrollably. Mostly because they were neglected by the higher authorities.

It just happened that this day the researcher he was carrying just happened to be an elderly women tasked to educate and give consultation to theses "uneducated kids" as he liked to put it.

At least he got that old lady safe, escaped the thugs and made a run to his a family restaurant close by to his house to allow himself a delicious hamburger...but then just had to see another group of punks trying to pick up a girl with short messy brown hair with more than cliched pick up lines. So Kamijou did as he usually does and pretended to be a friend who said girl promised to meet and then they'd make a run for it.

But when he did it, said girl looked up at him with apologetic eyes and sympathetic smile "Sorry but I can take care of myself." He had looked at the girl dumbfounded before panicking when more goons came from the toilet.

It wasn't necessary to explain that they were pissed and started to chance him around town. Which now brought our friendly hero to a nearby bridge, looking around and behind him first before allowing to catch his breath. He breathed heavily his body remembering now that it was tired. Until he heard it.

The clacking of a metal pipe on concrete.

He turned his head around once more, capturing the shadow of a figure slowly walking towards him. Upon seeing brown flocks he frowned and relaxed.

"What did you do to them?" he asked the figure seeing that it was the girl he intended to save in the restaurant and watching how she waved that steel pipe in her hands.

"I thought, maybe I should help you so~" he didn't need to hear more.

"I wouldn't have needed help if you had just played along"

"And miss that incredibly hilarious face when I rejected? Yeah as if!" she laughed, childishly but with a hint of hidden maturity, strange enough for Kamijou but he didn't question her character. More like he questioned her morality.

"I know that you're a dangerous fella, I knew it the moment I saw you. Also that scar is a dead give away." he said, half to reassure that maybe he was mistaken and half out of admiration. The girl however only smiled, making Kamijou wonder what laid beneath that mask of hers. She had short brown hair parted at the side and wore a black baseball jacket with white sleeves, tight jeans and regular sneakers. But what stood out was her face. Or more noticeably the scar that was dominating the left side of her face. It was large enough that he wondered if maybe she had an artificial eye.

"Why thank you, but you are also quiet famous, Mr. I-help-out-anyone -in-a-pinch. You've even become somewhat of an urban legend."

At that he had to scratch his neck "Isn't it normal to help out those who need help?" he asked her but again only received that sad smile "And maybe I can help you too, if you have a problem that I can help with." maybe he was able to reach her.

"Don't need it, but thanks for the consideration." but got rejected instantly. "By the way, shouldn't you get going? The special sales day is almost over and you don't get eggs that cheap in Academy City for a long time, right?"

Instantly he got his phone out to check for the time. Upon realizing that she was right – and needed to buy eggs - he became frantic "Oh sh*t! Sorry but I need to hurry!" he called out to her before turning around and sprinting towards the next shop. She looked at his retreating form in silence and wanted to go back herself when she heard his voice calling out to her "But seriously, if you ever need help, just call I'll try to help then!"

"No worry. No worry." she said back with a smile.

Once he was out of sight, the girl turned around and walked back to the main street "Quite the odd one. At least he was one of the more friendlier Lv0's." she mused walking in blissful silence to her next destination...which would a the small apartment she had rented close to the garden of education.

Until she felt a familiar sensation from the electric grids. She looked at the nearest one closing her eyes to feel and to get informed. Once done, she ran to the nearest curve of Academy Cities personal transportation systems aka. a regular tram. she jumped onto the nearest street pole before reaching for the closest incoming train.

She briefly gripped the side of the vehicle before catapulting herself upwards. Turning in mid-air she landed on top of it. The lights of the night shining onto the city of science. The cities light however greeting the dark of the night with warm and cold speckles reflecting and refracting on any surface and twisting into every direction.

Sometimes she just enjoyed watching the lights of night and city merging and parting while the train she hopped onto speed away towards the more urban areas. Here the only light that shone was from street poles and from the occasional window of an allnighter study course.

Following it's line the train ,and those inside of it, speed up unaware of its newest passenger. However the girl solely focused on what she had felt. Yet she knew when the next curve came. Taking a few steps back she ran towards the edge of the train and jumped into the dark uncertainty in front of her.

No one saw her, yet the night was witness. Stretching into eternity a single spark resounded, cushioned, pushed and soothed the surface of the office building before the girl with her brown flocks of hair smashed into the apartment building with her left fist. Fragments of glass and steel flew into the air but only little dust was formed. A single moment passed before she stepped onward, along the intact surface of the buildings exterior.

To others it might look strange or bewildering, seeing a human being walk vertically along a building but to her directions and senses, gravity and force weren't of any importance. It was a well kept secret.

She walked as if she took a stroll, knowing that sooner then later her feelings would reveal the origin of that presence. In the night sky was new moon, she wasn't used to these perspective yet but she sure appreciated that no one would see her strolling at the edges of what was possible in this city. And she liked the view on the stars she received. But that soon was exchanged for the top of that buildings roof.

She waited for a few seconds to see if maybe she had been mistaken but saw the approaching white figure in front of her. Internally groaning the girl walked towards the figure, who hadn't seen her until they were a few steps apart. The figure was a girl with long silver hair and forest green eyes, dressed in the formal white wear of nuns. The girl had been running from a man with red hair dressed in black who shot instead was running from a green haired man in a white suit firing sword like projectiles at both the man and girl. So the brown haired did what was natural and kicked into the pavement, breaking the ground, and shot debris at the incoming objects.

Once they weer dispersed the ran past the nun into the dark clad figure. The man stepped back when she approached him but he could react fast enough when her left fist dug into his abdomen and send him flying against the green haired assaulter. '_Putting a little more force behind it than necessary' _she remarked against herself but stopped these thoughts when she turned around to meet the nun's confused gaze.

Brown eyes met green ones briefly, coming to a stop with a good distance between them, before the brown haired girl averted her gaze. She wasn't used to such honest eyes. They reminded her of someone dear to her. Shaking her head she turned to face the silver haired one with a friendly smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked the nun who took wary steps backwards.

Realizing that maybe she had appeared a little too sudden and without giving any explanation the brown haired one took out both her hands from her pockets and motioned a friendly gesture by presenting her palms while saying the same words as before in English, as she had spoken in her native language.

Seeing the gesture the girl relaxed and gave a weak nod. Once the brown haired saw that she was understood, slow steps were taken towards the nun "I happened to have seen you being in danger from down there, so I thought of helping you." she explained offering a hand, which was accepted, and walked towards the nearest exit on the roof. An eye followed them but its main body didn't move as it laid with spasms in the abdomen atop another.

During their walk both of them didn't say anything, the nun probably had more than enough problems on her mind, the brown haired thought but stopped that train of thoughts when a loud growl erupted. At first she thought that maybe the knocked out guys were chasing after them but as she slowly looked back, the corner of her mouth twitching when another even louder growl was coursing through the staircase. And her eyes landed on the silver haired girl and her hands that tried to cover up her stomach which let out these horrendous noises.

"Are you...hungry"

The nun nodded. And whilst another growl erupted both of them hurried out of the building. The night outside was unsettingly still, worse her brown eyes couldn't make out anyone in that normally overpopulated street. The brunette accompanied the nun as far away as possible from the attackers, from the building and from these spooky streets, to a twenty four hour family restaurant.

"Wait over there, I'll get you something to eat." she motioned to a nearby seat and waited for the nun to arrive there first before going to the counter and placing an order directly to one of the waitresses. The addressed lady smiled and took the order. She did a motion with her hand in which she placed her middle finger against her ring finger and let the pinky touch the thumb. At that the brunette smiled and headed back to the still growling stomach of that already predatory looking silver haired girl. Apparently you should let someone with a stomach growling as loud as a lion roar starve right in front of food.

Once the food arrived, the nun attempt to converse with her "Thank you for coming to my aid earlier, and treating me to such delicious food" the girl nearly screamed with tears in her eyes and her mouth half filled with food. She just smiled and let the girl know that she took it as natural. "Still you took the risk to climb up an entire building just to come to someone's help" apparently that girl had to have seen insane stuff, otherwise she wouldn't have understood why the nun was so okay with the situation she was presented with.

"By the way, I am Index. Index Librorum Prohibitorum." she told her out of nowhere and the brunette eyed her a little strangely.

"Index of the forbidden books?" she let her whisper get carried away since the silver haired one looked with big round curious eyes at her, and while the girl started to continue the brunette immediately shot out her hand to stop her.

"Yep, It's because-"

"No, it's okay. You don't need to tell me why you're here or why you're chased, it's easier for both of us to know less than to know too much." her eyes darkened a little which the nun noticed, then silently resumed consuming large amounts of food without even gulping.

After their meal – though only the nun ate – both of them were out on the street again. "I'm going to lead you to a place that will keep you safe for a while, okay." she stated without looking back, knowing fully well that the silver haired girl was trotting behind her. She got a little angry since her wallet was know a lot less heavy then it should have been that night. But as always the night was just to welcoming and the streets slowly filled themselves with people.

Many who lived here at the place the nun was lead to have lived for a long time in solitude and poverty, and most of them knew that Academy City would purge them out of its borders sooner than later. The people however looked at the brunette with something akin to admiration and honor, making way for her and her company. The city around these parts was slowly falling apart and the same went for the authority which should have kept this place clean. The cleaning robots were scattered around the place, unusable and mistreated as chairs or made playthings by the children unaccepted by the City.

The brunette stopped, in front of her a path filled with orange light. One of the underground tunnels beneath Academy City. Once they were meant to transport migrants from outside when it was established, children without parents or from war zones, but it was left unkept once the City started its own airline.

"Just go that way, it's the nearest refugee center, but please be aware that not all of them are victims of political corruption or have fled their countries. Most of those guys are still green behind their ears and are only out for trouble, those are the students expelled from the faculties because they didn't manage to successfully develop their abilities. There are also many unwanted children. But otherwise they are really friendly once you greet them first." she said with a friendly smile and started to let herself get carried away by the crowd.

"Wait!" she heard Index yell after her, glancing back over her shoulders she meet the grateful eyes of the silver haired nun "You still haven't told me your name!"

She gave the girl a sad smile "Sorry, but you would be better off if you didn't know." she started but stopped when she saw the disheartened look on the girl's face. A smile formed on her lips genuinely and said before disappearing in the crowd "Tell you what, when we meet again, that'll be the first thing I'm gonna tell you."

She was grateful for her rather boring looks, that way she didn't stand out among the residents in District 13. A crowd filled with color and individuality, free from the clutches of the useless scientists who only saw them as genuine pigs from above.

A frown settled on her face when she walked along the crowd and past them, it only disappeared when she got closer to the district where her apartment was. It was just a small flat in a district that would have normally been far to expensive for her living expenses, but a good friend of her got her this place. Really, how did she end up here anyway.

When she arrived at her apartment building, her eye immediately saw that the light in her room was on. A sigh escaped her lips and the frown came back. She knew exactly who it was that trespassed into her living quarters. And when she oped the front door a girl with long wavy auburn hair and matching eyes greeted her.

"Good evening" the girl said smiling and bowing slightly, she wore a beige vest with a white shirt beneath it and a green skirt – the Tokiwadai school uniform – but slightly beneath it one could see the belt with spikes attached to it. The brown haired always wondered why the other girl flashed them like that, but she didn't press the matter.

"Shouldn't you be at the dorm? Curfew is cutting close you know." she took off her jacket and shoes and stepped into the room that was occupied by the other girl. The student stepped sideways, allowing the older girl to come inside. Even thought the brown haired's tone was harsh, the smaller one knew that she just said it that way because she looked out for her.

"Really now, have you forgotten what my ability is? Certainly I could get to the dorms within a few seconds, and thanks to you living so close that wouldn't even be a joke." She said to the older one one eye closed while the other peeked from under the lid. A smile accompanied her words and the brown haired had to wonder.

Not caring that the other girl was there she simply stepped into the room and started to undress while she walked towards the bathroom. Letting first the pullover she wore drop before stepping out of her pants and underwear. The auburn haired girl took this as a token of trust and started to collect the pieces of clothing that the older one left. But stopped when the older girl slipped out of her shirt.

Auburn colored eyes sadly watched the scarred skin beneath the shirt and averted her gaze because it was increasingly more difficult to control her emotions.

"Say Kuroko, could you wait for me after I take a bath? I accompany you back to the dorm. The mistress will understand it if you're late when you're with me." she said as she took off her left arm and entered the bath room.

It didn't take her long to finish her shower though she didn't bother drying herself up when she got out just as bare as before.

The girl Kuroko was still standing where the older one left her, which made her wonder if she had done something again. So she stepped closer and closer until she was in reach of the other girl, her body already dry. And she stood there observing the sad expression on Kuroko's face and how the girl held her left arm tightly.

"Please, don't make that face" she whispered, touching the auburn tresses with care. The girl however didn't look up but held onto the arm more tightly so the taller girl was inclined to push the others chin upwards to meet her gaze. What her brown eyes saw in the others was silent, compassionate, and afraid.

"You are the only one I don't want to see that face on" she said leaning her head onto the shorter girl's shoulder. And was embraced with one arm in return.

"I could never get used to seeing it" the girl whispered against her ear "And it hurts to know that it's something I can't do anything against...I can't even relieve you of the pain." and arms tightened.

She looked down, listened and felt Kuroko's heartbeat. It calmed her down. It was something... different. Whenever this girl said something like this, she didn't feel pity in those words but hurt and pain, and she knew that that too wasn't something she could do something about.

"C'mon I'll get dressed and we get you back to your dorm, okay?" she whispered against the girl's hair and attempt to grab her left arm that was still in Kuroko's iron grip. Where it remained as the shorter girl shot her a glare that froze her up.

"Uhm..."

"At least let me do this." the auburn haired whispered and held the limb against her left shoulder where it reattached. She tried to step back and thank the girl but was stopped mid-way by a tight embrace and the words remained unmuttered.

"If nothing else..." she heard her friend whisper "If nothing else … let me stay like this a little." and she was let, met with a loose hug and a warm hand stroking her back.

The way to the Kuroko's dorm was indeed not far away, to be more honest it was just a block away. It was one of Tokiwadai's separate dormitories. As one of the three most prestige girls schools in Academy City having one or two dorms was quiet a rarity. Normally the bid and "rich" schools only allowed high IQ's and/or a certain level in ability. In Kuroko's school's case the minimum was Level in ability was 3. But that school also had a high attendance rate which wasn't surprising since all those who didn't go would get punished by the infamous dorm mother.

She cringed a little when she remembered the day she first met that woman. The lady was known for being strict to the point of being absurd and always knew if something was going on in the school. And she was quite famous for her neck snapper.

Streetlight barely lit the path, shadows dancing here and there forming grimaces and showed scenes of sadness and pain. But even considering that, the night didn't change and was still looming above them. It was silent most of their way, safe the occasional barking of a stray or the cries of infants in the hospital not far from here. In her mind she thought, Maybe she shouldn't have saved those people, that way Kuroko wouldn't have waited for her and they could have had more time to themselves. But something within her, funnily enough in Kuroko's voice, scolded her for even thinking that _It's never wrong to be just._

They walked for another minute and already saw the dorm house. It was a regular five store building with a surprisingly high number of rooms, one of them belonging to the girl beside her. It was custom that each first year had to share a room with a classmate but Kuroko's year was uneven which was the reason why she got into the room of a senior student.

Though she would have liked to catch up with her friend, the brunette knew that she shouldn't be near here for much longer. "You are thinking about some kind of nonsense again, right?" the smaller girl said to her, held her hand and let the warmth seep into her skin.

Sometimes she wondered if her friend could read her mind. She squeezed the hand in hers and mutter to Kuroko to get going. Right on cue the figure of a strict looking lady was passing by one of the windows with still lit light. _That's my sign _the brunette thought whispering a short "Take care" before she let go and walked away from her friend.

And the night welcomed her.

The younger girl still stood there, watching the retreating back of that scarred girl "Good night" she whispered before trying to make up excuses as to why she was late, and if possible leaving out most about her friend, she would shoulder the responsibility.

Just one story above the auburn haired girl, inside the room where the dorm mother was to be, said woman sat in her arm chair, with crossed arms and an annoyed expression on her face. She looked over the rims of her glasses and watched the retreating form of the girl that had accompanied the auburn haired student.

"A~nd, do you know who that is?" a girl with long blond hair and sparkles in her eyes leaned against the armchair of the dorm mother. The woman just stared annoyed at the girl behind her and let out a low growl. Both of them watched the retreating form of that girl with brown hair, the papers concerning her identity laying on the coffee table in front of them.

.

_Misaka Mikoto_

_Age: 16_

_Family: -_

_Note: Extremely Antisocial, Troublemaker_

_Ability: Lv2 Electromaster_

_Further Notes: … … …_

… … …

_**Toaru no **_**Railgun**

by Sha Yurigami

… … …

_to be continued_

… … …

_As you have probably noticed, this author here really loves throwing out random ideas, even though the author should be more focused on finishing the other stories waiting for completion. For those who wait for me to get my ass in motion, I apologize._

_But at least be generous enough to tell me if this story interests you, or if I just chewed on an old idea._

_For those interested in a continuation, here something to look forward to: _

Accelerator vs Mikoto rematch

Kamijou Touma only partly existing

Kanzaki Kaori in a Certain Student Getting involved with the Magic side (yes you read that right)

Kazakiri Hyouka vs Aiwass

_and much much more, __except that was what will happen in the first trimester of the story XD_

_Until next time,_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	2. Chapter 2

_Was it when I first met her? It has been so long since then and yet it felt to recent. When was it that I didn't want to look at your back anymore? Whenever it was am sure that I still have no right to stay beside you, even though you're holding me so tightly._

_I remember it clearly, the day we met. It was coincidence and yet since then I cannot help but be concerned for her. She looked so strong to others but only I ever seemed to see how fragile she was really. And no one, not even me, knew that she went through hell and back because of reasons that she never told me._

_That's right, back then she didn't have that scar over her eye._

When she woke up it was already time for roll call, which meant that if she didn't get up and dressed perfectly the dear and lovely dorm mother will come to her room and snap her neck. Though that fate awaited her she didn't move nor made the effort to think about the impending calamity. All she could think about was that brown haired girl and the scars she bore underneath her armor.

Silly how she could think that even even though the older girl started to show her those scars. It would be wonderful if she could ease the pain or even distract Mikoto long enough so that she wouldn't think about it. Someone that kind shouldn't be damned and bashed like a rat.

With a grunting noise she decided that she had lazied enough and jumped from her bed. She grabbed her uniform which had laid scattered around the floor since last night. Apparently her roommate didn't feel the night to wake her or even start a conversation with her in the first place since said girl was nowhere while her bed was already neatly folded.

The auburn haired girl always wondered just how that person managed to become that tidy with her half of the room. A large sigh escaped her lips remembering once again that there is another person worshiping the god of Tidiness who by far was much much scarier. She distracted herself by cleaning up her tired face and putting up her uniform, maybe she could still make it out of the dorm unharmed but a shudder went down her spine when she looked at the clock on the wall.

Sweat formed on her forehead and her mouth quivered … 9:07 am … she had overslept too much and would most probably have to face that Oni downstairs all alone.

Alone like that girl strolling through the streets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toaru no Railgun<strong>_

_**chapter 1**_

_**by Sha Yurigami**_

* * *

><p>Said girl only took a walk close to the younger girl's school, careful not to be spotted by the schoolgirls entering the Garden of Education. A brief observation of the girls who so dully lived their lives that was granted to them by their rich parents was enough for the girl to frown. If it had been different she would probably look as dull as them. But she wasn't here to watch dumb girls doing seemingly cute things. Instead she had waited.<p>

Waited for that girl to show up. After her friend had come over to her place she felt a sting in her chest. It only got worse when she didn't see the girl for an hour after the middle schools started and that made her worry. The frown on her face however turned into a smirk when she felt a light disturbance in her surrounding. She looked up and her brown eyes saw the teleporting girl landing safely in front of the gates. Outsiders weren't allowed in the sacred garden of maidens and since she felt like an outsider she wouldn't be welcomed too. Once the girl holding her attention showed her Id the auburn haired girl looked backwards and shot her a smile.

_Always knowing where I am, and always knowing when I watch her from the shadows _She zoomed in with her left eye and caught the bags under the younger girl's eyes, but smiled back no the less.

Once her friend was inside she would be safe and Mikoto could do as she had to. A faint smile played on her lips as she remembered a font memory before walking farther into the shadows to escape the light that ,she felt, had no right to shine onto her and the sadness returned into her smile.

When she got far away enough from the Garden of Maidens walking through backwater streets where few ever passed and using paths that were normally unmanageable to get to her desired destination. The alleys filled with shadows, hiding the ugly farce beyond the city's reputation and allowing those without homes of consent to dwell. Though once in a while those looking for shortcuts accidentally stumble upon them.

Just like it was with that girl with long black hair. It was clearly a student of one of the public schools in the city since she recognized the navy blue skirt white blouse combo as the uniform of Sakugaku Middle School. Apparently that girl also overslept thought she could get to school fast enough for the second period if she took a few shortcuts through the backstreets...and then decided to get chased by the residential thugs.

Mikoto frowned upon the girl who so blindly put herself into obvious danger. Though she wasn't any better, especially since she only watched the scene from a ten feet stone fence. And then her brown eyes followed the thugs who ran after said girl and she recognized them too. They were running into her direction, her eyebrows twitched ever so slightly and she got irritated considerably, and then let herself fall onto the idiots.

The group of hoodlums hadn't noticed the shadow falling onto them, though they did feel the crash, and the girl who ran in front of them also noticed after they had all stumbled on top of each other. Irritated glances were shot upwards and quickly blinked when they saw that it was a certain brown haired girl in a jacket and torn jeans.

The moment she was noticed Mikoto stepped off them and eyed them with venom in her eyes. The they immediately crawled away "So last nights beating didn't satisfy you, I can make it so that you won't be able to walk for the next month if you don't leave right now and never return to this district again." those words, they noticed with increasing fear, were spoken so monotonous that it was hard not to take them serious. They got up and left, still remembering that this girl beat them up with just a metal pipe last night.

Mikoto watched the thugs retreating, waiting for them to be out of side and waited a few moments longer to see if the girl behind her was going to run or not. She turned around when she made sure and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What did you do to them last night that made them look like little puppies? Why aren't you wearing a uniform? Don't you go to any of them schools? Ah I get it, you're one of those yankees .. or maybe a Sukeban? Do you have a gang? Have you-" the girl stopped and looked like she realized something, but remained still as if she still pondered how to address what she discovered. While short lived Mikoto was somehow saved from getting her ears shewed. When the girl looked at her again she leaned closer and asked.

"Are you that legendary Yankee Girl that's been running around and taming the cities thugs and skill out groups?"

The brown haired girl sighed. So she became an urban legend now. That wasn't so bad, but it wasn't good either since that meant word of her got out and she didn't know if it was safe for anyone to be close to her in the future. She looked into the gray-blue eyes of the saved girl and slowly moved towards her.

"Na, I just beat them with a metal pipe." she didn't answer directly since the girl in front of her could spread said rumor about her and even give testimony. And _that _wouldn't be to good for her agenda.

Said girl looked at her in awe before bowing and giving her thanks "I'm Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you." That wasn't good. She hated it when they were friendly and understand when they just didn't know what she was really hiding. And it wasn't good because that girl had just asked for her name.

"I'm nobody, really, but shouldn't you get going? It's only a few minutes until the next period starts and the fastest way would be over that intersection over there." Said girl just blinked before realization kicked in and she hurried the way Mikoto pointed to. Brown eyes watched Saten hurrying through the backstreet, waiting until the girl was out of sight before she moved to another path obscured by the light of the day. Remembering it out of memory and recognizing it out of familiarity.

"Next time you're going to tell me your name!" her eyes widened slightly before she looked over her shoulder and saw Saten around the corner beaming her a smile and then disappearing.

A frown formed on her face. Really now, how come all the girls she met lately were like that?

She stood there, still and waiting, until she was entirely sure that she could enter the passage to her left. The days light shone out eating and gathering in front of that place, reflecting solitude and loneliness while she as a lone figure walked the unknown path to reach the destination fate. Once the path was walked on she commanded her senses to take in as much of the environment as possible. And smiled sadly once she felt the familiar entity.

Mikoto moved from this forgotten street to a more open field where several people were standing as if awaiting her. All these people had something in common. All of them were girls. All of them wore the same Tokiwadai uniform with white blouse, beige trouser and blue skirt, while also wearing night googles on their heads. And all of them looked like Mikoto.

"Welcome Onee-sama says Misaka as she watched the usually unladylike Onee-sama walked towards Misaka." the closest one said walking towards Mikoto and handing a few papers over. The scarred brunette took them smiled towards "Misaka" and patted the other girl on the head. Once she had done that the others walked towards her, all handing her a piece of paper or a magazine -sometimes a fashion one- and demanded the same treatment as the first. She complied happily and patted each twice on the head -because no one was satisfied by with just a pat- before she took her time and looked at her surrounding.

It was a relatively wide field with a few (möbel) here and there, including a (wasserspender), a coffeetable, a kotatsu and various amounts of tents, some which looked more worn out that the other and some that looked like luxury items. The biggest tent however was still unoccupied. Ones she checked if there was anything new -there were far more cats than before she noticed- she looked at the stake of paper in her hands.

A grim expression formed on her face but she shut it tight before a strained smile formed on her lips and motioned for everyone to follow her to the couches. Once she sat down a cold analyzing eye read through the content. To the girls around her it may have looked like she only flipped through the pages but they hadn't commented on it. When she reached the last page she handed to papers to one of the girls beside her.

"What do you think Misaka asks fully aware that Onee-sama keeps it to herself when she thinks about difficult matters." The one she had first patted said, now with a black cat on her lap. The other girls confirmed that statement and insisted that Mikoto at least shares a few of her thoughts. All of them looked at her with concern and worry, or as much of the emotion as they could manage.

At that she had to smiled and closed her left eye "Okay, but I won't say to much. Its for your own safety after all and I don't want any of you to go through what _they _had intended." She needed to say these words, otherwise they would revert back, or she would lose an important link.

"What I could gather over these days were pretty much confirmed with this notes, that doesn't change however that the project hadn't been stopped as we hoped but instead resulted into a head hunting agenda. But you all already know. What the problem is, is that they still haven't done anything. It could be that they are waiting or they allowed _him _to take independent action -which would be more than bad considering the last time I went against _him_-"

"Another possibility would be that they simply started to produce more Misaka concludes, interrupting Onee-sama and for that apologizes"

She looked thoughtful at that statement, considering it while giving a thanks to the girl for mentioning it, but then dismissed that thought "No, I don't think they could even if they still had the code. From what we could gather however is that they allowed at least two of the last line up to develop at least a little more naturally than the others which would be strange.

"I just can't imagine them to gear down and let the engine rest...they surely have planned some-...thing. Oh oh" She stopped and looked at her clock, seeing what time it was she felt light panic but diminished it before it could get out of control. She then looked apologic to the many girls around her "Sorry, I don't have much time." once again she patted the girls and made her way to the exit.

"It's okay Misaka says fully understanding that Onee-sama does everything she can to help us" they said in union for old times sake before bowing, some woefully others reluctantly. Mikoto smiled at them waved one last time before rushing out of the exit.

When she got onto the streets again no one was in sight, therefore she moved as quickly as she could without directing attention to herself. Which consisted of her running from one shadowy spot to the next and mixing into the crowd when there was none. I little past an hour she managed to arrive at a small venue close to the Garden of Maidens but far enough that she could meet up with _that _person.

Said person sat not far from her at a small but rather popular little tea house and gave her an acknowledging gesture. Seeing them still in one piece made Mikoto relax and approach them without a single worry. A short greeting was given to the waitress as well as an order for an Earl Grey before she sat herself opposite her appointment.

"So how is it doing?" she asked the person who looked tiredly at her. "Tired as always, though you don't look any better. Did you meet up with them? Wait, don't tell me, the less I know the less I need to tell them." the person said sipping down what looked like warm curry juice. A little shudder went down her spine when she remembered the persons strange taste in drinks.

"Same as always then …The sparrow caught two missing pieces. I fear that the hound had ran away from his master and is now angrily lashing out." Mikoto started looking long and hard into the person's eyes.

"What about the mistletoe? Had it been picked or is it still safe?"

"I don't know the content but the storm and the hound are howling towards the moon without the means to reach it."

"Does that mean that- No let's save this discussion once we are alone. Many eyes are prying and many witches dance along the moon light. Walpurgis Night might be near. We should speed up a few things otherwise we need to pick up the lost pieces and make a run to the sea." The person look thoughtful and slightly frightened as if something wasn't right. But Mikoto had non of that otherwise they would be rushing into things again.

"Darkness hasn't fallen yet and we are unsure what the sun intends to do. We are also wary what the other dwarfs have in store therefore a need to rearrange the meeting place isn't necessary. Otherwise when the rabbits feel like it then maybe."

"I see. By the way how is that friend of yours doing." that smile annoyed her a little since _that _person normally didn't smile that much unless they were about to tease someone. Putting up a few moments to collect her thoughts she said what was on her mind.

"She's doing fine, though she stills worries about me…"

"Aren't you the same?" _that _person asked patting her head while seeping the rest of her drink down. She knew that this would happen, though she had hoped not in public, and therefore wasn't concerned what the waitress thought who brought her tea. She pushed the hand away from her head looked into the reflection of herself on the dark brown surface of her tea cup.

Seeing that Mikoto didn't say anything nor did anything unusual the person opposite of her came to a different conclusion "I always wondered, why did you allow her to associate with you? It's not like I'm against your friendship – far from that- but you know what we are trying to do right?"

Mikoto nodded, bringing the cup to her lips "Mikoto…" the person slowly massaged the bridge of their nose and ordered another curry flavored coffee. From then they sat in silence, away from the light of the sun, slowly consuming their drinks. A soft reminder of time and place through tinted glass and calming sky. It was then that she spoke up again.

"It's not like I wasn't aware...it's more like I couldn't bear leaving her out more than that, nor closer to the eye of the storm. I feel so strange, since I have first met her I feel more energetic and free. And since I let her inside my room I cannot bear the thought of her being hurt for our course." she looked down, then up into the orange hinted sky.

The person across form her looked slightly surprised before a faint gentle smile graced their lips "That's just a sign that you care for her and that you trust her." _I fear the day that these two will part, it inevitable but still _the solemn expression on Mikoto's face when she heard those words and the sad laughter that this girl let out while her eyes brimmed with powered, said everything _Still it's been a while since I last saw you that sad and determined._

"Isn't it a little hot here?" they said waving a little air at themselves with the hem of their coat, before attempting to dress out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikoto asked her baffled, a silent bolt of lightning shot up.

"Well it's hot."

"No it's not and stop stripping!" the girl burst out lightly, not nearly as angry as she had seemed from outside but glade that the person has decided to lighten the mood around them.

"I think, it's about time for me to go. Research doesn't analyze itself and we need to start with the operation soon, which is why I will be occupied for a few weeks. Contact me as soon as possible and stay in touch with your friend as much as possible, she needs to know that you existed...Oh and I pay the bill." The brunette watched how her comrade stood up and motioned for the waitress to come so she could pay. Mikoto protested of course but her accomplice did as they said.

"Sensei" she called out, successfully making the other person look at her "Stay save too." And they went away with a smile.

After her acquaintance left she stayed and drank the rest of her tea, this time a mild lemon flavored brand she didn't know off. Than again if she had then maybe she would have ended up as snobby as those girls in the Garden. A chuckle escaped her lips at that thought.

Since her drinks were already paid she took the liberty and left with a "Thank you very much, it tasted amazing." a light bow and a growling stomach. A look into the sky told her it was too late to visit _them _again but that wouldn't stop her from sending a mail to all of them.

_Everything went as planned._

_Don't worry about the small stuff and learn about the_

_world already._

_From: Mikoto_

_To: Midgets_

_ Send _

Considering that her stomach was still rumbling, she decided it would be best to go straight home. She however didn't notice at first that something ran above the roof and jumped to another. Her left eye shot after the fading shadow, a little too late to make out details but it was evident that it was a tall long haired girl.

She briefly stood at place and pondered. Dismissed whatever thought was forming in her mind however since she had more important matters to be angry about...she could have ordered something to eat in the café but only drank tea since _that _person would always mess with her when she ate. She was simply hungry.

When she returned to her apartment building, something was going on. There was light in her flat and the kitchen was being used. Rushing to her room and opening the door she was greeted by a sight she hadn't expected.

"Geez you really need to know how to lock your door. What would have happened when this poor me was all alone in your apartment?" that playful voice told her without turning back. A pink apron adoring her front and her pig tails tied back as a single tail. It smelled like eggs and bacon, fish and chips and even Katsudon. "Wait over there until I'm finished" the girl commanded and Mikoto was happy to oblige.

"An apron suits you, Kuroko. "once she sat on her bed a smile spread on her lips and her eye looked in fondness at the girl cooking at her kitchen counter. The auburn haired girl already finished most of the above mentioned items and placed them where they wouldn't get in the way, same for Mikoto. The brown haired girl always knew that Kuroko was particular when it came to food – or more correctly when she made food – something she admired the younger girl for.

Until a few years back Mikoto was only living off what she could find in garbage bins or could steal from the supermarket. Then she met that quirky auburn haired girl and was allowed to taste her homemade cooking. She smiled fondly at that memory and proceeded her usual routine. Taking off her jacket and throwing it into the corner of her room and taking off her left arm. She was now dressed in a simple white T-shirt and waited for her friend to finish that mouthwatering meal.

"There, now let's eat." the younger girl brought their meals on a tray and laid it right in next to Mikoto before sitting down next to it. She handed the first dish, a simple Fish'n'Chips to Mikoto and took her own plate.

At the first bite the brunette simply had to squeal. It tasted delicious. Though at her reaction Kuroko couldn't help but laugh too. Neither of them looked at the clock, simply eating, feeding each other or stealing from each others plates and stuffing their stomachs until both sighed in relieve.

"You haven't eaten anything today either." It wasn't a question and Mikoto knew that her friend was more then concerned about her eating habbits and that she couldn't help but be frustrated about it too. She smiled at her friend and nodded "Though he same applies to you too."

"Uuh~gh..."

She laughed. Laughed at that pouting face and laughed for the sake of laughing. Without noticing that Kuroko had started to imitate her, slowly spreading an infectious atmosphere inside the room. Once they settled down both of them were on Mikoto's bed, panting and heaving - with happy stomachs – and calming down from their nonsensical whim.

A smile ever prominent on their lips "Say, why are you here?" the brunette asked using her left sleeve to get closer to the girl. The younger girl softly touched the rest of her arm, care and gentleness in touch and demeanor, and smiled at the older girl.

"I knew you would be out all day, especially when you showed up in front of my school." the auburn haired laughed when she saw the shocked expression on her face "You may not notice it but you always do that when you're gone the whole day. And I couldn't help worry that you might have caught yourself in a situation that was out of your league. And since I was worried sick that you might not have eaten I decided to get here first and make you something to eat once you came back."

"School?" the older one asked worriedly, her earlier thoughts still raring inside of her mind, though forgotten but now prominent since the person responsible for those was right in front of her.

"I talked to the dorm mother...and of course to the school nurse. You can never have enough witness for your innocence."holding out a spoonful of the Katsudon meet for her Kuroko proceeded to feed her the meaty threat "But I did run into my senior, she left me at home this morning without waking me – and before you begin to blame yourself, No it was not your fault that I got up late. Yes I was worried about you but even more worried since the dorm mistress didn't knock me out this morning. I'm pretty sure she has planned something." Kuroko scolded her since she saw the signs of the imminent frown, though she didn't let the chance slip to pull Mikoto's nose.

Having not expected that Mikoto let out a small arc of electricity though the smaller girl had already jumped away from her. That smile still plastered on her lips. And it was contagious. Since the mood around them was relaxing and calm she took the chance to ask a very important question she hadn't got the chance to ask yet.

"Really now, just how does that power of yours work? It's really really interesting since Teleporters are rather rare even in Academy City."

The smaller girl beamed at that, showing a smile that just meant she had waited for Mikoto to ask her "Okay, I'll tell you but in return you have to tell me what you did today." she suggested making Mikoto inwardly groan though she was happy to share her thoughts and a tid bit of her worries with this girl. She gave a nod and listened to the explanation.

"Teleportation, as you know is the ability to

Anything that happens to be at the teleportation destination gets telefragged -or differently speaking destroyed, replaced or turned inside out your choice. Teleportation appears to nullify the momentum of its subject with respect to the Earth's frame of reference. And each teleport requires performing eleven dimensional spacetime calculations

1. I can only teleport a total of ~135kg at a time which are like 300lbs.

2. A single teleport can only cover ~85m.

As you know, calculations through the 11 th dimension are based on the M-Theory or likewise known as String Theory, don't worry thought I'll give you an example how that works:

Let's say there is a book- the book represents one variable- that book is on a table – another variable- between two shelves – two variable this time – in a room inside a library within a certain city within a country and it goes on. When each of these objects slash places represent a variable I use them in my calculations to determ where I am going.

As it is however I am only capable of a certain length in my journey and only allowed to carry so much. There sure has to be at least one other teleporter superior to me ability vice.

By the way there are no more than six teleporters inside Academy City, main reason for that is that teleportation is just that rare and that most who awaken that ability get unstable...or as I mentioned their calculations had errors and they accidentally teleported themselves into certain doom, after all its an ability which needs much concentration and calmness as well as adaptability to master or even use remotely well.

By the way, since I got all of my calculations down, I am capable of seeing the faint rifts that the 11 th dimension leaves in our world, which are basically everywhere. However as long as I do not desire to cross over the rifts with my ability I won't get sucked into them... Well to make it easier to explain those rifts I see are like tunnels going into every direction and suddenly cutting off where my limit of operation is.

And that is how my ability works in general, your turn." during her explanation the younger girl sat herself next to Mikoto, intertwined their hands and smiled at her the whole time. And the brunette couldn't help but smile back and even nuzzled her left shoulder against the girl to allow her to lay her head on it.

"Mn, thanks that was pretty informative and I'm pretty happy that you explained it to me..." she started than slightly pondered what she herself was going to say and gave a weak laugh "Well I waited at your school gate this morning again, and after seeing you cutting it close I wandered through the streets..." she continued to tell her about what happened with that girl "Saten Ruiko" who so brazenly strolled through the backstreets of Academy City and about her meeting with a vigilant group "I also met an old Sensei of mine who happened to be in the City, drank some tea with her and got here.

"And when I stepped through the doorstep what did I see, but this cute little girl here making me food in that pink apron that looks so good on her with the letters "Do you want a bath, food or- wait!" Mikoto at seeing that writing on Kuroko's apron swung back and stared wide eyed at the now laughing girl.

"No matter how many times I do it, your reactions will always be the best!" the younger girl laughed ignoring Mikoto's earlier statement about her being a "cute little girl" and bending over because her excitement really got the better of her.

Mikoto stared at her and huffed a little, deciding that a little revenge was long due and glomped onto the younger girl. Once the younger girl laid on her stomach, she then pulled her shirt up and began a tickle attack of her own. Kuroko squealed and begged for Mikoto to stop but the taller girl didn't stop and relentlessly continued fingering the younger girls belly bottom. Strangely enough the only place that was ticklish on the younger girl's body.

The attack continued until Kuroko mustered enough strength to turn around and make her puppy dog eyes making Mikoto immediately stop and inwardly squeal at the utter cuteness before she found herself on her back with Kuroko flipping them over.

"Time for payback" Kuroko whispered into her ear, holding Mikoto's hand over her head with one and returning the earlier assault with the only thing that work on the older girl's body to create a reaction. She used her free hand to slip up Mikoto's shirt positioned her head over her belly, brought her lips down and blew on the skin – like playing with a baby – immediately getting the requested response.

The brunette was squealing and laughing and struggling in the auburn haired's embrace.

This went on for a few minutes, eventually switching over and over until both of them couldn't move from all those spams in their abdomens. They breathed heavily from that exercise, not having enough strength to even laugh about their own silliness but instead decided to embrace each other.

Mikoto noted that Kuroko's hair freed itself from her ponytail and that those long auburn tresses now laid beneath her head. They stayed like this embracing each other and enjoying the company until they fell asleep. Until dreamland greeted with with open gates and pushed away the nightmares both feared with come when they had to leave each other.

That night they slept like logs.

… …

.

.

.

Somewhere else, same night, same starless sky, same glowing city filled with unknown darkness. A blond girl was walking alongside a long haired brunette, both of them wore bulletproof vests and blue trousers. Both of them having stun guns on their backs as well as the Letters "ANTI-SKILL" embed into the vests.

"Uhm, should we really go that far away from the platoon?" the blond asked looking back from time to time as if she was afraid that something was going to show up from out of nowhere. The brunette did not turn towards her.

"Don't you dare worry, something has been going on here for far too long and -senpai said that the Higher Ups didn't want us to sniff around." the blond looked at her ridiculously.

"And _we _aren't following that order why?" she hissed almost stepping onto something that looked like a stuffed doll. At those words the brunette turned to her and looked her into those two blue eyes at which her partner blushed.

"Who do think would be able to stop _me_?" was all she said before the sound of tripped bins was heard.

Without a breaths hesitations both of them rushed to the source, along the alley and past what looked like bloody fingerprints. Neither of them cared for those at all, but instead focused on finding the person who could very well be in mortal danger around this area.

When they turned around the corner both of them had drawn their guns and slowly approached the shadow that was before them.

The brunette Tsk'ed and lowered her gun while her partner looked in utter shock at the scene. Not wanting to watch _that _any longer she turned pale and vomited at the spot. The brunette laid her hand on the blonds back, stroking it. She couldn't blame her for reacting that way.

It wasn't everyday someone would see the remains of a splattered human.

A low growl formed in her throat and anger was imminent in her mind. But she needed to confirm who that person had been. But there wasn't much left except the limbs an a pair of night vision googles and she cursed the fact that she couldn't have gotten here faster and the person responsible for this.

There was only one maniac who enjoyed slaughtering like this.

She turned away from the scene and helped her partner to her feet and got out her walky-talky "Here Shizuru … we found another one"

… … …

to be continued

… … …

HEY! I am back here because a dear reader of mine has been requesting this chapter with many many pm's XD but I also wanted to present you with this since November 5 th was my birthday XD

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you will continue to support me XD

Until then

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	3. Chapter 3

_I remember, faint silent and full of promises. That wind that day still chasing after the fallen leaves of spring. It had been so many years since that time. How her back full of unknown burden stumbled into the fray I was caught up in and stood by my side with a humming smile and gentle embrace._

_I am sure it was back then when this aching started._

… … …

Mikoto watched. The dancing particles within the sun light flowing and flying through the room. Watching the slow rising of a chest as well as the faint breaths tickling her neck. A warm layer of blinding light lied on this girl with her auburn hair illuminated in a transcendental way which pleased her eyes. She felt the girl laying on her arm stir and looked down to meet the drowsy eyes of her friend. On instinct she tightened the embrace and gave the girl a crushing hug pecking the forehead in front of her lips and asked the question she wanted to say for a while now.

"What are you thinking about?"

The younger girl didn't say anything at first, instead she slid her arms around Mikoto's waist and returned the affection. They remained like this for a while, Mikoto simply keeping an eye on the nearby clock and focusing most of her attention to the girl in her arms.

"I was just thinking about the past. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself" Kuroko once she spoke up slowly pushed her self just a little away from the taller ones shoulder and looked her deeply into the one eye focused solely on her "I don't know what you are doing most of the day, nor do I know what kind of danger you have put yourself in but a least know that I will be there for you when you let me." the arms around her waist tightened and Mikoto's eyes widened a little.

Had her friend just proposed to fight alongside her? No noway in hell will she allow this girl to see the horrors she had to go through. But she was her friend, wasn't she? _A~aa~ah why must it always be so complicated? _She asked herself and kissed the younger girl forehead again. It was meant as an apology, as well as to show her resolve not to get this sweet girl involved with the darkness. She hid her eyes behind her bangs as good as possible, hopefully not showing how that silent statement affected her.

However, Kuroko saw it differently and slipped her arms back to herself and rose from the bed "I'll make you breakfast before I head to school." she said turning her back to Mikoto. And it hurt, seeing that cold back. It hurt feeling, sensing, that her friend -her dear dear friend- was hurt and confused because of her. It hurt that she just couldn't tell Kuroko what she had to go through. It wouldn't be fair. And it would be more unfair if she just kept everything to herself.

Jumping from her bed the brunette strode towards the auburn haired girl and embraced her from behind. From there she heard the silent sniffs and cursed herself for being the cause of them "I will tell you...I swear...just, let me finish it. Until then please forgive me for my selfishness." she whispered and couldn't shake the feeling that even these words were hollow. But even then she could feel two hands stroking her arm.

"I can wait."

.

.

.

"So why the F§#* do we have to stop investigating huh?!" Shizuru spit out growling at her superior officer, she was seriously pissed. Just last she and her partner found a splattered corpse and might have thought of a possible culprit -not that she would mention that to her boss- but now. Now!

"You have to understand that Central and the City Executives don't want us to investigate. I can understand your feelings, but this-" her boss furrowed her brows as she looked at the pictures of the victim in front of her and sighed "Mugino, you're off the case."

At that command Shizuru's vein popped and she nearly lunged at her superior hadn't it been for her blond haired partner who held her around her waist to calm her "Yomikawa!" she screamed getting dragged away from Yomikawa's desk by several of her colleagues. If they hadn't she might have ignited an inferno inside the building.

Pissed off Shizuru shrugged off the others and grabbed her partners hand before storming out of the office. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the building.

Running after the brunette was not easy, not with how angry she was, but the blond still stuck to the other girl with ease "Mugino-" though before she could say a word the brunette already kicked over a trash can.

"That- THAT! Argh!" Shizuru started stomping through the street without caring for the stares she received by the by-passers before she stopped and turned to her partner "And YOU!" she pointed an accursed finger at the blond turning around and showing the blue eyes one her angry face, which scared her shitless to say the least. But to her surprise Shizuru lowered her finger and patted her shoulder reassuringly looking to the side shyly "Frenda...if it hadn't been for you...and the guys...well, thanks."

Frenda at that statement wasn't sure what to think, that's why she smiled at the unusual sight of her closest friend being grateful "No problem. But you should know that Yomikawa wouldn't pull you off a case without a reason, especially because you are who you are. Though I am also wondering why we were told to not investigate..." while she continued to mumble Shizuru stood still and thought about the possibilities and the odds. Just when she got a hint a proof, pictures of a possible victim of _his _and **now **the higher ups closed the case. It doesn't sound right and something was surely going on in the shadows otherwise _this _wouldn't be ignored in such a way.

"And it was strange how Yomikawa looked like she wanted rip someone a new one-" the blond stopped when she saw Shizuru's face full of surprise "What?"

"Frenda, one of these days I swear-" the brunette started grabbing the blond's hand and dragging her away from the street "Don't talk about Yomikawa's expressions -facial or gestural- in the open...I get it now." She remembered the first thing she had learned of her superior all those months back. Her expressions weren't easy to read.

Once they were off the street and away from the curious stares of the by-passers Shizuru stopped and shared her view with Frenda who although confused appeared to listen to her "Have you forgotten that there are only two things that make Aiho Yomikawa angry? Both of them have to do with the Cities Administration but only one makes her want to shred someone to pieces, do you remember?"

Frenda looked at her puzzled for a second before her eyes flashed up and her mouth opened wide "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, the administration has something to do with the matter and doesn't want Anti-SKILL or anyone to interfere." Shizuru said with bitterness. But before her frown got worse Frenda grabbed her arm. Her expression something she hadn't seen on the blond's face for a very long time. The brunette couldn't help but put her free hand onto the one holding her.

_I won't go there again…_

.

.

.

Once she brought Kuroko to school, though parting a goods way away from the Garden, Mikoto turned around to leave, saying a breath "See you" before disappearing like usual. Moving in the Shadows of the city was hard, dangerous and most of the time complicated. And one as her had to have seen enough to know her way. She smiled and remembering the warmth and pain of this morning and resolved herself to become a shadow in the light again.

_They _needn't know that she was getting closer to them.

While she walked out of the seventh district the city's appearance changed. Instead of tall or even gorgeous school buildings, tall and dark business buildings changed the landmark. It wasn't a sudden change per se, but more like this was the place that remained under the _adults _supervision. A strange thought she remarked as she slowly approached the outer wall of what looked like an office district cut off from the rest of the buildings with a stone fence. From the looks of it, the facility was mostly made of white buildings with blue tinted reflecting glass to prevent others from looking inside from afar.

Patrolling around the perimeter were several men clad in bullet proof armor and machine guns in their hands. From what her eye could make out the men were patrolling like usual, thought the facility itself was probably a decoy and simply meant to distract whoever dared to step onto the loan.

She sent out a quick spark, bending the flow of light around her and went around the wall to the front gate.

The guard watching over the gate felt for the briefest of seconds a presence around him and immediately looked around to search for the uneasiness. Just in case he pulled out an heat detector, one wouldn't know unless with something like this that an Esper with Invisibility was passing them. However he couldn't detect anything, maybe he imagined it? Going back to his post he resumed his duty, unaware that someone indeed did pass him.

Once Mikoto was inside she looked around the yard in front of her, maybe she could find some information regarding the matter, even if she didn't, maybe she could find a clue as to where the real facility was. Another guard was approaching her. Then walked past her as if he couldn't see her. And as long as she didn't carelessly open her mouth it would stay that way.

While crossing the artificial garden of sorrow and inhumanity she send small impulses downwards to check if there was something underneath, a hidden room or a more complex maze of corridors and rooms with one inhumanity after the other. She had seen something like this often enough. Once she stood in front of the building she could recognize as the main laboratory – though appearing as a side building on the outside but since it indeed possessed far too many lower floors it was more suspicious than the others – Mikoto pulled out her left hand from her jacket and lightly touched the door with electricity. She repeated this process until she finally got a response.

Down. On the very last floor the signals stopped and she couldn't make out what was inside. The other floors were easy to recognize yet it was strangely bewildering that so many of those were unoccupied. Again, maybe they deployed those damn _things _again?

No, she could hesitate. Not now. They were depending on her. With her resolve she asked the door to open, allowing her to enter the lion's den. Not far from her one of the guards turned around the corner, watched the door for a few seconds and turned back to go his rounds.

It smelled like synthetics, the floor was filled with that smell to the point in which she was forced to cover her nose. She waited in front of a white door not far from the exit and close to a hidden elevator, tapping with small sparks against the wall to see the inhabitants. Apparently they were experimenting with a new type of drugs to enhance the performance of soldiers – though they would probably be tested on _them _before long and even that wouldn't lift their survival rate... After checking the system she picked out her personal computer from her pocket, a rather small hand held computer with little stretchable antennas.

A small spark met the first antenna once she held it up, before she put it onto the wall, then she sparked the rest and before a blink could pass, the apparatus disappeared leaving only the faint signals that constantly sent data to her left arm from now on. Now she could explore the floors without checking every lab.

The steel smelled of disinfects and highly concentrated alcohol, cold and unreal. Artificial and a product of human experimentation's that went beyond forbidden. She sincerely hoped that none of _them _ended up here. In these corridors filled with uncertainty she made her way to fight it. Finding the closets elevator and stepping into the vehicle which was occupied by another guard who for whatever reason decided to ignore that something had opened the elevator door.

To Mikoto's surprise she noticed that her was sleeping and apparently drew two eyes on his eyelids. A small and faint chuckle escaped her lips as she saw them, but she couldn't let herself- Adults always tended to make her laugh no matter the situations, it was a giving within a city that puts research above Humanity.

When she existed the elevator again the corridor was pitch black. No light was there, except from the elevator, but she didn't need it after all since her left could see just fine. However out of caution she closed her right eye and walked forward, leaving behind the guard who still snored and the leaving elevator.

The path before her obstructed by shadows and imagery creatures still hunting her little soul as though she was a child. Denied by light this place was far more welcoming that the sparkling of the city or the light within _their_ eyes.

The room to her left contained tubes with lubriscent liquid, probably the solution necessary to create _them - _that however she knew she would understand once she got the data stored.

The room to her left had several machines necessary to implement large amounts of information within a few hours. She knew of those since the girls told her about it and how it tough them a basics. A thought that made her angry and she nearly shot large amounts of electricity to destroy that forsaken machine but refrained from doing so, lest she wanted unwanted attention on her actions.

Once she passed the rooms with more tubes and machinery she got to a small room at the far end of the floor where several large humanoid shaped objects scattered the wall. She stopped her electric impulses and turned her left eye off, then she opened her right eye that already adjusted to the darkness and reached forward, taking one careful step after the other. From her experience those objects within the wall were safety robots, similar to the cleaning robots which take care of the dirt and garbage inside the city, but these were especially modeled to be a defensive system. Bypassing them was one thing, ignoring the fact that they could react to her power was another.

She pulled out her left hand from her jacket, letting the fingers extract outwards to a certain point and let them receive information from the computer she left upstairs. This would take time yes, but at least no one knew of her yet, therefore she really could afford it. But there was still that faint nagging, still lingering at the back of her mind and letting her freeze for but a second.

It had been a while since she felt it but it didn't disturb her as much as it did the first time – at least she now knew that she was getting closer.

Once her fingers retracted and processed the information received inside her arm, she let it travel her neuro system and processed it. While most of the information was compact and held only spare knowledge, at least a few more pieces of the puzzle were fell into her hand and cleared a few things up for her. She then stopped the information influx before it damaged her brain and used her new found knowledge to open the door to the small lab.

To call it small was a mistake, since the room was split from the one below it...this was the floor she couldn't look into earlier...and this room she was inside was nothing more than a control room overseeing what was produced on the other side of the glass... because once she was inside the sight of several thousand tubes filled with red liquid stretched for several hundred feet ahead and aside.

Her eyes were wide and she repressed the familiar feeling inside her guts, repressed the desire to demolish this place, repressed the longing for mayhem and begged inside her mind for forgiveness for these thoughts while bending her body forward. After a few minutes of adjusting and preparing herself for the reality in front of her she looked up and searched for a terminal. But the sight of remains inside the tubes churned on her stomach. It was unsettling.

Her brown eyes swayed from side to side until she detected a small signal right below her. She would need to descend downstairs before – a thought that momentarily made her freeze but she didn't want to waste any more time than necessary and punched the glass with her left hand.

No sound was made since the glass through contact began to glow and slowly melt. She did this to three places along the window before jumping out of the room.

Once downstairs she didn't spare the rest of the room any attention and instead reached toward the console, which was necessary to document the experiments.

She slipped a cable from her left arm and pushed it into the nearest slot, not wanting to waste time and quickly copied the data onto her hard drive. Any data was important, even the smallest little breadcrumb could lead to a great breakthrough. She needed it. They needed it. But the nagging feeling on the back of her mind remained.

Had it been this long since she met the auburn haired girl already? And why was she thinking about her when all she could do was wail in the abyss of sadness and hurt, watching with tear filled eyes how the City was taking from her more and more with each day…Maybe it was because that girl had stood by her side when Mikoto had abandoned herself.

_Come to think about it's going to be two years since we met in a few days, maybe we should invite a few of her friends and…_a smile was about to form but she let it slip just as that thought, how could she keep her friend safe if she couldn't keep herself safe. How was she going to protect anyone if she didn't have the power to do so.

What she sought out wasn't strength, not power, but the means to protect without changing herself _As if I had been myself all this time _she thought watching how the download progressed. She still needed to stay still otherwise the connection with her computer upstairs and with the console in front her would get interrupted, which would be the worst case scenario. If any of the data Mikoto was stealing got corrupted or even infected by any sort of virus all her afford could turn sour.

But she stood optimistic in face of danger, the worst that could happened was after all only her capture by one of the security armies.

A faint clacking of shoes on metal echoed through the room, its origin approaching her with a steady pace – a light walk – before stopping a few steps behind her. They stood there for a few moments not moving, simply breathing ,putting Mikoto's nerve on edge. She couldn't stop the data transfer now but at least it was at a point in which she did not need to focus on. As if reading her mind or more like questioning them the person behind her spoke. There voice cold and collected.

"What do you think you're doing here?" a female voice spoke. Calmly looking over her shoulder her eyes meet dark blue orbs belonging to a dark blue haired girl in a navy blue school uniform with a lab coat atop it.

She recognized the girl, how couldn't she.

"Nunotaba " she said without the inkling of stopping her downloading of secret research material. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the main lab at Nagatenjouki Academy to research bio-electricity? That a re-known scientists like you is down here instead of the actual main agenda means what?" The other girl had probably entered the room from a door on the other side of the room _Are the laboratories connected through a secret passage?_

"Don't try to change the topic. I know what you are doing." the dark haired girl said stepping closer in-between the many human sized tubes. Each stepped carried an air of mystery. Each yard crossed marked the beginning of a novel experience, promising either answers or more questions on the other side of the tunnel.

The brunette simply watched, trying to figure out what the other girl truly knew but Nunotaba 's stoic face didn't reveal anything. And it made her angry not knowing what was going on.

"And? What's your involvement anyway?"

"_Well ,_what do you think?"

"You're irritating." Mikoto groaned, still confused by that emotionless face, and pulled out the cable from the console, though didn't pull away her hand and instead laid both of them onto the machine "Wanna guess what happens when you send a few millions volt into the system?"

"..." That made the dark haired one tense up, she could see it, and the other girl's lips pressed together.

A mischievous smile formed on her lips, pulling away her hands she walked to the still stoic appearing girl "Just kidding." she stepped closer until she was at arm length distance. Now that they were face to face Mikoto observed that the other girl exuded the air of neutrality like no other human she met. But there was still that nagging feeling at the back of her mind as I she had forgotten something important…_Oh shi- I forgot to call Kuroko?! What time is it? Wait, that shouldn't be it but… _The brunette turned to Nunotaba figuring that it would be wise to listen to her instead of cramming unwanted thoughts into her brain.

But the young scientist simply turned her back towards her "Would you like to have some tea?" she asked not really looking if Mikoto was following her though she still added "We have much to talk about after all."

Sighing the brunette '_Or maybe I should have just ignored her_' walked after her asking "And this is going to take long huh, wouldn't your guards find it strange if you're accompanied by a strange girl?" meaning the two bulky appearing humans standing on the other side of the door.

The dark haired ignored her "They wouldn't find it strange as long as I told them that you are important for my research." she walked on the same way where she came from "And yes this is going to take long."

Mikoto sighed again -Chuckling when she remembered Kuroko always telling her that she'd lose a few years with each time she sighed- "At least let me call a friend." Nunotaba turned around and looked at her strangely.

"You have friends?" something flashed in her eyes and for the briefest of moments a smile spread on her lips. Mikoto half glared at her for that reaction but simply took her left hem and pulled it upwards, exposing her limp to the scientists.

Though she didn't say anything after that and certainly didn't comment her arm, Nunotaba instead waited for Mikoto to contact that _friend _of hers.

Seeing the scientist in front of her so calm and collective made the brunette wary _What is she thinking? Does she know why I am here? _She stopped her thoughts and concentrated on finding the closest telephone line. As advanced as Academy City was, it still relied on the most fundamental mean to connect to the net – Fiberglass cables.

Once she found one she pulled up the hem of her left arm and pressed the inside of her palm against her ear. It dialed, each a faint peeping noise, for a few seconds before the soothing and worried voice of Kuroko greeted her. She immediately relaxed and told the girl that she had to finish something and that it could take a long time until she could get home. The younger girl as always spoke of her worries for Mikoto's well being but ultimately told her to be careful and get back safe "I know that you can take care of yourself but that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to worry."

"Then don't...I'll be back before tomorrow morning, so don't wait for me." with that she cut the call and returned her attention to the still waiting scientist "We can go now."

.

.

.

"Ah, Shirai-chan, your home early. What happened, normally you'd be cutting close to curfew?" Kuroko's roommate asked as she watched the younger girl train. The auburn haired one always seemed to either chew on a difficult matter on her own or train her body till she passed out – which happened far more regularly than her senior wished to see. But Kuroko's mind wasn't in her fists, it was running breathlessly on Autopilot and forcing her body to do anything to shut the anxiousness out of her heart.

_Why do I have to watch her getting hurt by what I cannot even see? How can I help her? What can I do? _Kuroko thought as she took one practice swing after the other. Not caring for the stares of her senior. Not caring about the drops of sweat that flew far with every move she did. Not caring that her tears were blocking her view and caring too much for the aching of her heart.

Until her senior had enough and chopped her on the neck, immobilizing the girl and practically threw her onto her bed.

Once the younger girl realized that her senior indeed just stopped her from overexercising and that she laid flat on her back atop her bed she shot up to meet the twinkle eyes of her senior "Sho-Sho-**Shokuhou – senpai! **When did you get back?!"

The blond just smiled, letting her twinkle eyes rest outside the window.

_._

_._

_._

_Unaware. _That was the right word for the situation. Unaware. This situation and the sadness that was to befall onto them. The dark alleys of the street and three of them running like butterflies from the wind chasing after them.

_He _was just a few steps behind, laughing and looking into the endless pool of stars while ignoring the obstacles in front of him. He didn't need to pay attention as they flew away from him once they were about to touch him.

The three ran.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he sang that voice filled with sadistic glee, laughing as he heard the scattering feet on the ground wandering to all directions. A smile spread on his lips while she trotted after the ones who were closest to him. A void behind, fear filled eyes in front of him...the tragic takes place where no screams can be heard.

"Yes, white hair and skin color, red eyes that look like they have been ripped out from the devil himself and a power that we cannot determine just yet Misaka says communicating with her siblings while also attempting to distract the enemy." the stoic looking girl said holding up her machine gun. The invader who started to hunt them while they were out of the hideout was slowly approaching her. She took a deep breath before bracing herself and took aim.

.

.

.

… … …

to be continued

… … …

_A/N: I actually intended for Mugino to be a psychopathic serial killer, but that somehow didn't work out with the story as it flowed naturally and now Melt Downer is working with Anti-SKILL together with Frenda. Where the other two of Item members are will be kept secret._

_I hope my dear readers that you have enjoyed this story so far, it was actually really enjoyable writing it and it allows me to try out a few things with story telling...though I fear I made many grammar errors...well I can just play it off as artistic freedom – wait that would apply to drawings and paintings!- but oh well, please be so free and point out what my mistakes are and or if the story is easy to follow or not. Don't dare you go easy on me, I need the critizm and any advice I can get!  
><em>

_I will try to update my other stories though this one is keeping its grips on me (as well as a certain reader (you know who you two are) and I will try to finish it in a few weeks...but after the next chapter I will update "Supernatural Rejector Saten" before throwing myself back to this story._

_Until next time._

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


End file.
